justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Fearless Pirate
(Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) |dlc = March 29, 2018 (NOW) |artist = (covered by APM Music singers and credited as Marine Band in-game) |from =album |tvfilm =''Messing About On The River'' (original version) Tankards and Taverns (APM Music version)https://www.apmmusic.com/albums/SOHO-0168 |year = 2003 (original version) 2016 (APM Music version) |nogm = 2 |pictos = 89 |mode = Solo |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |dg = |mc = JD2018 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode Sky Blue |pc = |gc = |lc = |audio = |nowc = FearlessPirateKids }}"Whip Jamboree" (written as "Fearless Pirate" in the game) by (covered by singers and credited as Marine Band in-game) is featured on as part of Kids Mode. The track also appears on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a pirate with an atricorn hat and bandana. He wears a baggy long sleeve baby blue shirt. He wears a red vest with gold buttons. He hangs a sword in a scabbard. His pants are stripped with red and gold. He has a very thick golden striped black belt. His socks cover up a small part of his pants. His socks are blue with golden stripes. He wears black shoes. Background The routine starts on the mainmast of a cartoon-style pirate ship with a black skull flag, while a parrot sits on the coach s left shoulder before he jumps off. The ship has a red sail, a wheel, another black skull flag, a treasure chest that opens itself during the bridge, three barrels, a water bucket, a cannon, a wrapped rope, a wooden box full of apples and another one full of paper maps. On the right, there is a cartoon island with a palm tree. During the routine, some parrots fly around, a dolphin jumps out of the water, two pirate ships in the background appear, two mice get out of a trapdoor, some pirates pop out of the barrels and a monkey with a pirate hat and an eye patch hangs on a rope. At the end of the routine, the coach jumps back on the mainmast. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Open your arms in two quarter circles while hopping to the right. Gold Move 2: Move your right arm up quickly, as if you were grabbing something falling from above. Fearlesspiratekids gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Fearlesspiratekids gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Fearlesspiratekids gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Fearlesspiratekids gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *''Fearless Pirate'' is the second song to be performed by Marine Band in the series. *''Fearless Pirate'' is the only original non-instrumental song in Kids Mode. *The track was shortened by 55 seconds for the game. *According to a beta album coach found in the demo files, the coach initially had a white and blue outline (instead of a yellow and purple one), and the stripes on his pants were dark red and magenta instead of red and yellow. Gallery Game Files Fearlesspiratekids_cover_generic.jpg|''Fearless Pirate'' Fearlesspiratekids_cover_phone_kids.jpg|''Fearless Pirate'' (Kids Mode) 1504794972220 FearlessPirateKids Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Fearlesspiratekids cover albumbkg.png| album background Fearlesspiratekids banner bkg.png| menu banner fearlesspiratekidsmap bkg.png| map background FearlessPirateKids_BC.jpg| cover Fearlesspiratekids cover 1024.png| cover Fearlesspirate p1 avatar.png|Avatar FearlessPirateKids_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots fearlesspiratekids menu.png|''Fearless Pirate'' in the menu (Kids Mode) fearlesspiratekids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Promotional Images Fearlesspirate kidsmode gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Fearlesspiratekids kidsdayo jdnow notification.jpg| notification Behind-the-Scenes Fearlesspiratekids conceptart.png|Concept art Beta Elements Gamemode btn content tuto kids coach 4.png|Beta album coach (different outline and differently colored pants) Others fearlesspirate thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Fearlesspirate kidsmode thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Audio File:Whip Jamboree Marine Band - Fearless Pirate Teasers Fearless Pirate (Kids Mode) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Fearless Pirate (Kids Mode) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Fearless Pirate (Kids Mode) - Just Dance 2018 Fearless Pirate (Normal Scoring) - Marine Band - Just Dance 2018 Fearless Pirate - Just Dance Now Fearless Pirate - Just Dance 2019 Fearless Pirate - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) References Site Navigation tr:Fearless Pirate Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:2010s Category:Songs by Marine Band Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Deceased Artists